


The Hotel In The Middle Of Nowhere

by Goldi480



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Agreste own a hotel, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alya Césaire Ships It, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Memory Loss, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Unrealistic Memory Loss Depiction, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldi480/pseuds/Goldi480
Summary: -Welcome to the family-owned business hotel, Miraculous! My name is Adrien Agreste and I'm one of the workers here-"You need to leave this hotel, Princess."-We have almost everything! An indoor pool, a hot tub, a gym, a garden, an arcade room and so much more for your entertainment!-"Adrien, what's going on? Where are Alya and Nino?"-I also forgot to mention the five-star food we have?-"There's no time...I need to get you out of here before it's too late. You have something he needs."-You'll be having some much fun that you'll never want to leave.-"Who? Adrien I-"-To come to this paradise all you have to do is follow the directions on the screen.-"I’m sorry, Princess, I will fix you."We hope to see you there...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. The Hotel In The Middle Of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome guys! I was going through old documents when I saw this one shot that was supposed to be for Halloween last year but I never posted it. I liked it so much that I decided to make it into a small fic and not just a one shot so I had to rearrange and add some bonding moments with our group and backstory chapters for Adrien. 
> 
> Speaking of Adrien, memory loss is not depicted in this fic realisticly. I promise you it will be all be explained in a later chapter.
> 
> Also as I mentioned before this was written last year. The Félix in this book is based on the original one and not the current take of Félix. Since in this book he isn’t related this Adrien I changed his last name too. Also I know in the original he had blue eyes but in this he has green. :D
> 
> If you have any questions, criticisms, or whatever leave a comment and I’ll answer them the best I can without spoiling this book!

“ _What do you mean you gave up our seats!” The angry brunette, Alya, shouted as she slams her hands on top of the airport’s desk. The lady on the other side just stared at them blankly, it was obvious to anyone in the room that she was beginning to become frustrated at her friend's complaints._

_“Alya, Calm down! You’re making a scene.” The much quieter girl, Marinette, pleaded.But Alya tuned her out in favor of the front desk lady._

_The lady reiterated through gritted teeth.“I’m sorry mam. There was a glitch in our system and it must’ve wiped you three out. Unless one of you three are Chloé Bourgeois; the only thing I can do is offer you a refund and three free tickets to Paris for the next flight. As I said many times before.”_

“ _I don’t want-”_

_Her boyfriend, Nino, put a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to quiet down. The two exchanged a brief look with each other before Alya moved to the side letting Nino take charge._

“ _And when will the next flight be?” Nino asked, much calmer than the former._

_The lady relaxed at his calming presence and taps on her IPad. “Due to the terrible storm that's about to hit. It says that the next flight to Paris is...8/9/2025.”_

“ _SIX DAYS!” Nino squawked with Alya echoing him._

_Alya shoved her boyfriend aside, slamming her hands on top of the desk. Steam was blasting from her ears.“Well, listen here you little-”_

“ _Pardon me...Uh...mam,” Marinette cuts forward apprehensively. “But...are you sure that there no other way?”_

“ _I’m sorry mam.” the lady responded, not an ounce of pity in her voice. Her glare still stuck on Alya. She pulled out three tickets from her drawer and slid them out in front of them. “Now, I’m going to need you three to leave. You’re holding up the rest of the line.”_

“You’re holding up the rest of the line,” Alya mocked as she wipes her wet glasses against her shirt. Soggy hair ran down all over her face, her makeup causing some strands to stick. “Stupid glitch, stupid airport, stupid Florida weather!”

I shivered as I slid into the driver’s seat of our rental car. The rain pounding against the car, desperately trying to get in. Through the chatter of my teeth, I managed to stutter. “D-don’t give up hope yet Alya.”

“Hope? That was our ninth hotel, girl. Our Ninth! Yet we still can’t find one that’s in our price range.” Alya crossed her arms. “This is getting ridiculous.”

“Babe, chill.” Nino wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, giving her a crooked grin. “At least they gave us a refund and new plane tickets. We’ll be out of here and back to Paris in no time. I promise.”

“Nino right, Alya,” I agreed. “It’s only six days, we can last that long right?”

Alya sighed and leaned against the side of the car with her eyes closed. The music from Nino’s headphones and the rain was the only sound filling in the silence.

“These roads seem like it goes on forever huh?” I joked but I don’t get a reply. I sink into my seat with a nervous chuckle. My wet clothes pressing against my skin with a loud squish.

Everyone was on edge and tired. We have been from hotel to hotel asking for rooms but it was always the same thing. Sorry mam, but were booked out. Sorry, mam, but I don’t think you can afford to stay here. Sorry, mam, sorry mam sorry mam sorrymamsorrymamsor-

An angry honk breaks me from my thoughts at the same time as the green light blinds me. My foot slammed into the peddle shooting the car shot forward, slamming the passengers into the chairs in front of them

“Mari!”

“Sorry, guys”

After that, the uncomfortable silence returns in the car. The car’s GPS dings loudly.

‘In four miles, turnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn LL-EEFTT OFFF **FFFFf-:** ’

“Girl, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know it won’t stop!” I rammed my finger on the ‘End Route’ button over and over, but the screeching didn’t stop. The car icon was flying off the road all over the screen. The blue line marking the path flashed on and off so fast that I had to look away to avoid getting nauseated.

With one last stutter, the GPS turned completely black. Ending the terrible screaming. Then the music from Nino’s headphones suddenly cuts off too. The DJ removed his headphones with a confused glance.

“Are we here?” Nino questioned, he taps the power button on his phone but it didn’t turn on. “I swear my phone was at 35%.”

“I-I’m not sure what’s going on. The GPS just died all of a sudden,” I muttered.

Alya pulled her phone out of pocket and pressed her home button.“Huh? My phone isn’t turning on either.”

“I have a bad feeling-”:

Suddenly, Alya appeared in my peripheral, pointing at something further up on the road. “Over there, Mari! I think I see a building.”

The windshield wipers cleared the windows to reveal a single building with nothing else in sight besides tall thick trees. The building, if I had to guess, looked about four-stories high. It was a stark contrast to the dark forest that surrounded it. From what I could see, the walls were a tan and cream color. Ivy infested the entire right side of the wall leaving no inch of color underneath. The shingles of the roof blended into the stormy night sky. On the third floor, two domed roofs laid with a space in the middle. And at the very top was a cupola. Most of the windows were vertically long with clear panes. A sign, illuminated by a spotlight, hidden in some brushes, reads; ‘Miraculous Hotel.’

“Miraculous...Hotel,” Alya read. Her face stretched in a wild grin as she leans forward, almost blocking the entirety of the right side of the road from my view. “Finally!

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Nino grumbled bitterly, finally giving up on his phone. “This place just looks expensive.”

“Maybe, but we won’t know until we try. If it is then we can just sit in the lobby until the rain passes.” I tightened my hold on the steering wheel. I don’t know why but, I have hope for this hotel.

The building came closer and closer, almost as if it was calling for them to come in. Well, I was never one to back down from a challenge. Without a doubt in my mind, I swerve the car into the parking lot and parked the car in the nearest opening. As I was pulling in I noticed a red car next to ours, it looked like a fairly new model but it’s dusty like it hasn’t been driven in months. I’m getting distracted...I need to focus on getting inside and-

“Well then what are we waiting for!” The brunette grabbed the door handle. As soon as we opened our doors and ran, the rain assaulted us, dog piling on top of our already wet clothes. But this only made me want to run faster.

The door was closed. The lights from the inside so bright that I thought I would enter heaven once I reach that door. The automatic door opened, allowing us to come in, leaving a trail of water on the floor.

. “I have a really good feeling about this one, Nino,” Alya commented, hooking her arms around her boyfriend's.

I thought that the hotel was beautiful on the outside but the inside, it was even better. The walls were mostly white with some sections of gray and black marble. The white tile floor had a black looking design on it. A large crystal chandelier hangs from the middle of the ceiling. On the right side of the group, a brown check-in desk sits with a brown door behind it with a sign saying ‘Employees Only.’ A black elevator sits in the middle of the wall furthest to them.

There was a sitting area to my left which, instead of tile, wood flooring instead. In the front of the area, red couches and chairs all faced a large black screened TV. Small square tables filled the space behind it with four chairs pulled up to it. In the very back, an empty buffet table rested next to a white door which I guessed was the kitchen.

I also realized that there was no one in sight, not even any workers...It was only the three of them.

“Are they in the back?” Alya asked as she looked around the place in amazement.

“Probably doesn’t matter. I’m telling you girl this place just looks expensive. Let’s just save time and keep going.” Nino grumbled, already turning to exit. I put a hand on his arm which stops him.

“It doesn’t hurt to try,” I lead Nino away from the door and towards the front desk. “You’ll never know if you don’t.”

“Yeah,” Alya chimed in. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll feel better once you get some rest.”

“I...Fine if you say so, babe. It's going to be a waste of time though.” Nino sighed.

A silver bell sat on top of the desk, the light bouncing off the shiny surface. Despite my light tap, the bell echoed loudly throughout the lobby; lasting for a few seconds before it faded away into nothing...

No one came.

I frowned and tapped the bell again, yet...

No one came.

I rung the bell over and over again, I could see the smile on Alya’s face disappear as each ring fades and the annoying tapping of Nino’s foot. After ten minutes, I turn to the other two sadly. “I guess nobody here and the rain seemed to lighten up a little...Maybe we should leave.”

“But the car in the parking lot! That means that someone is here right?” Alya asked, desperately.

“I don’t know, Alya,” I mumbled. “Perhaps, Nino was right...This was a waste of our-”

“Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!” A new voice shouted.

I flew away from the desk with a totally ~~undignified~~ dignified scream. The only thing that kept me upright was the grip Alya had on her arm. The newcomer was sitting on top of the front desk with his legs crossed, his eyes constantly switched from a black notebook in his lap to the group. His pencil moved erratically across the page as if was about to die at any moment.

The man was dressed really fancy like he just returned from a ball. His golden blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail and his bangs were sideswept across his forehead. He had a black tailcoat suit with a bright blue tie. But what really made him stand out to me was the fact that he had the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen in my life.

I could’ve stared at them for days.

An elbow hits my side and I see Alya looking at me with a smirk. Her eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

“II est assez mignon,” Alya muttered.

“Hey!” Both Nino and I exclaimed. Alya laughed, a devious glint in her eyes. “Come one, Nino, you can’t say he isn’t.”

“Uh…Wait I know this...” The man looked away from his book, biting his lower lip. A few moments later and replied. “Merci!”

We froze. I felt my cheeks begin to burn. “You can understand, french?”

The man narrowed his eyes before he responded: “Yes, but it just takes me a moment to understand, sorry.”

“So you...You understood what Alya said?”

“I have never been called cute before,” the man muttered, bringing his hands to cover the lower half of his face. “Thank you…”

“N-No problem!”

God, he was adorable. He reminds me of a shy kid or a cute adorable kitten. I don’t think I can handle it.

The man seemed relieved, he let out a huff. “Hello, Welcome to the family-owned hotel Miraculous! My name is Adrien Agreste and how can I help you today Ms...”

“Um, Ms. Mari-Cheng! But all my friends call me Dupian-Nette! I mean Marinette! And I-we would like to know your number- I MEAN PRICES, P-PLEASE.” Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I thought I got over this whole stuttering phase in collège. It seems that as soon as I meet one cute guy it all comes rushing back in. Way to make a first impression Mari!

Adrien doesn’t seem to mind though as he lets out a deep chuckle. His long eyelashes veiling his eyes as he writes down something in his journal. I can feel my heart practicing a whole dance routine against her ribcage. This is so unfair! No one should be that fine.

“You have a nice sense of humor,” Adrien complimented.

“HA! Y-Yep just a joke!” Am I laughing excessively? Does he find me annoying? God, I can’t handle anymore. I only talked to him for ten seconds and I already want to die.

The man just stared at me in wonder. A dreamy smile forever stuck on his face. I wonder what his hair feels like. It looks incredibly soft. He’s so close to me that I barely have to move my hand up to reach his head. Should I go for it? I’m going to do-

Then, the view of my golden angel is blocked by a wet blue shirt. Nino had his arms crossed, glasses on the tip of his nose and his face pulled down into a frown. “Your prices, please.”

Adrien, who looked like he didn’t even realize that I wasn’t alone, nods politely and slides off the desk. “Right, Mr…?”

“You can call me Lahiffe.” This earned him an elbow to the sighed from an annoyed Alya. She sent him a look Marinette couldn’t decipher but it seems to have its intended effect as Nino groans. “Nino.”

“Right,” He tilted his head, the pencil in his hand stutters against the paper before it continues. “We normally have people stay for a night for at least 80 dollars but you caught us on our special week. Starting tonight it is going to be 50% percent off your price for each night you stay.”

“50%!?!” We all cried with mixed emotions.

Alya slid up to the front and slammed her hand on top of the desk. “It’s better than all the places we have been to so far. We’ll take two rooms please!”

The sight of everyone happy seems to make Adrien just as excited as he leaned against the desk with an eager expression. “We’ll be happy to have you, Ms?”

“Alya.”

“Alya!” Adrien shouted, clapping his hands together. “Of course! I knew that one!”

“I never told you my name.”

“Oh,” Adrien frowned for a moment, he flips a page in the journal he’s been writing in. “Ah, I guess you didn’t. My mistake! Now, how many nights would you guys be staying?”

“Five.”

“Alrighty! Also if you don’t mind.”Adrien reached underneath the counter and pulled out an old-looking logbook and pen. ”Could you sign in on this logbook?”

He slid the book over to their side. Inside, four columns filled the paper with the headings: name, age, gender, eye color, hair color, and date of nights stayed. The pages were browning with a mysterious stain in the top right corner.

“Wow, this is asking for a lot.” I chuckled, but Adrien only shrugs with a crooked smile on his face.

I grab a pen to sign but I couldn’t help but notice four other entries filling the first few lines.

**Name: Bridgette Quantic**

**Age: 25**

**Gender: F**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Midnight Blue**

**Date of Nights Stayed: 6/1/2025- 6/5/2025**

**Name: Félix Quantic**

**Age: 26**

**Gender: M**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Date of Nights Stayed: 6/1/2025- 6/5/2025**

**Name: Plagg Kwami**

**Age: 32**

**Gender: M**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Date of Nights Stayed: 7/2/2025- 7/7/2025**

**Name: Tikki Kwami**

**Age: 32**

**Gender: F**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Date of Nights Stayed: 7/2/2025- 7/7/2025**

“According to this, the entry after these two were a month apart from the last two,” I muttered to myself, but it seemed that Adrien heard me as he stopped writing in his book.

“Oh,” Adrien leaned over the book and stared at the entries. Something flashes across his face but it went by so quickly that I couldn’t catch it in time. “Yes, we had a small break due to renovations, but I remember the two of them very well. La...Briana and Freddie were just the most wonderful folks. Especially, Bianca, she was always so cheerful. It was infectious. Though Frederick was a little bit of a downer at first...but once you got him to open up he was...like a brother.”

“Uh...On the paper, it says Félix and Bridgette,” Alya said, curiosity evident in her voice. She taps her finger against the names on the page. “ You went to from the name Briana and Freddie to Bianca and Frederick.”

“Pardon me, I meant to say, Félix and Bridgette,” Adrien corrected.

“Are you lying to us?” Alya teased.

“What? N-No! Of course not! I would never-”

“Then if you remember them so great why couldn’t you say their names.”

“Alya We’re here to get a room not to interrogate him.” I hissed to her before I turn back to Adrien apologetically. “I’m sorry about that Adrien, she’s a journalist and-”

Adrien lets out a small chuckle and rubs the back of his neck. “It’s alright, I’m just a little bit overwhelmed that's all.”

“I didn’t mean to...I…” Adrien stopped Alya with a wave of his hand.

“It’s alright. I don’t know what it is but I feel like I can trust you...but I don’t know why.” I didn’t miss the way his eyes met mine-even if it was only for a second before returning to his journal. “Maybe it’s because you remind me of...No, that’s silly.”

“Are you alright?” I asked. I don’t remember when I put my hands onto the counter next to his legs but he didn’t seem to notice or care. The butterflies in my stomach banged against the walls in a panic.

.“I should probably explain...I guess the cats out of the bag.”

“I mean...Y-You don’t have to if you don’t to.”

“No, it’s fine. I want to. My...Associates said I should be more open. My memory isn’t that great...I always have trouble remembering certain things ever since I was an accident when I was younger. It’s not something I like to talk to people about...” Adrien paused before he continued. “But, I feel like I can trust you guys.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” I said unable to hide the pity in my voice.

“That’s alright bro, not everyone is perfect,” Nino said encouragingly. Alya nodded in agreement.

“You don’t mind?” Adrien asked insecurity flooding his face. “My father always told me people would treat me differently because of it but-”

“That’s only one part of who you are Adrien,” I said. What am I saying? I barely know this man...but he’s smiling so he can’t be all that bad/

“Then- Only if you don’t mind!” Adrien clenched onto his journal, the pages getting crushed beneath his fingertips..“ I-It always helps me remember people if I give them nicknames...Would you mind if I give you guys one?”

“ Only if you give me something cool.” Alya chuckled.

“Cool?” Adrien hummed as he brings his fingers up to make a square. “Well, when I first came here, I had some thoughts in mind already. I noticed that your outfit is mostly red and you speak french...So how about I call you Rouge?”

“That’s what you noticed about me?” Alya winked.

Oblivious, Adrien continued.“I can change it if you don’t like it.”

A burst of boisterous laughter escaped the brunette.“It’s...It’s fine. Whatever makes this conversation go faster.”

Adrien then goes to Nino. “Carapace!”

“Carapace?” Nino repeated.

“Yes! Because of that bracelet, you have on!” Adrien said, vaguely gesturing to the green turtle-shaped bracelet hanging onto his arm.

“Okay dude that works.”

Then lastly he turns to Marinette. “U-um how about La...Princess?”

Suddenly, felt like someone knocked all the air out of my lungs. “P-Princess? Me?”

Adrien nodded, bringing his book up to cover his face. It took a second for me to realize that he didn’t want me to see his embarrassment. It’s taking all of my willpower to not kidnap this man when we eventually have to go back to Paris.

“You remind me of a storybook character my mother read to me when I was younger. I mean if you don’t like it I can change it-”

“No, it’s fine!” I assured. “I-It’s just... No one ever called me a Princess before. I'm flattered really.”

“Well, then I’m glad I get to be the first.” The blonde said cheekily as if he wasn’t being bashful a few seconds ago. He lowers his notebook down to where only his eyes are visible.

Oh yeah, it’s official, I’m no longer going to be a Fashion designer but a wanted criminal. I have to get used to being on the run 24/7 if I don’t want to get caught because I know I have to smuggle this man to Paris with me.

“Guys this is cute or whatever but it’s late and I’m tired.”Alya interrupts. “You two can talk all you want tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry this is all my fault. One second!” Adrien jumps down from the counter, bringing his journal to his chest, and opens the door behind him just wide enough so he can slide in, then slams it behind him.

“It seems like he didn’t want us to see what was in there,” Alya mutters, lost in thought.

“Alya, you better not be getting any ideas,” Nino says.

“You’re not even a little bit curious?”

“No, I’m just tired.”

“We’re almost there, hun.” Alya leaned against the counter, releasing a breath with her eyes closed. “So, Mari, you and Adrien would be cute together.”

I covered my cheeks with my hands. “Do you think so? I-I mean...I don't know anything about him, but he seems like a nice person. Besides, we have to go back to Paris soon and-”

“God, Mari, you know how to ramble.”

“Oh please, like you aren’t worse than me.” I teased as I punched her arm lightly.

Alya opened one eye and stuck out her tongue. “Never said I didn’t. But really, since we're here you might as well get to know him better.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to distract him from his job.”

“Which is to take care of the guest, which I am pretty sure, we are considered as.”

“But what about-”

“Nope! You can’t get out of the Mari.”

I turn to Nino with a pout, but of course, Nino showed me no remorse. “Sorry, Mari, but once Alya has her mindset on something, I can’t stop her.”

I moaned, running my hands down my face. God, send down an angel so I can escape this mortal coil.

Just on cue, Adrien reappeared. His hand holding onto his wrist, a blank look painted across his face as if he was lost in thought.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

The hotel worker rubs the back of his neck embarrassed as if he forgot-and he probably did- that we were here. “I’m fine.”

Adrien pulled 4 keys from his pocket and slid them on top of the desk towards them. “Here’s the key to your rooms. Both of your rooms are on the second floor, Room 212 and Room 215. If you need anything come down and ring the bell. Either Mr. Agreste or I will come to assist you. Also, don’t forget to sign the logbook!”

The three of them each take a pen from the container and took turn filling out the information,

**Name: Marinette Dupian-Cheng**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: F**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Date of Nights Stayed: 8/4/2025-8/8/2025**

**Name: Alya Césaire**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: F**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Hair Color: Reddish-Brown**

**Date of Nights Stayed: 8/4/2025-8/8/2025**

**Name: Nino Lahiffe**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: M**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Date of Nights Stayed: 8/4/2025-8/8/2025**

“Thank you!” Have a Miraculous stay!” Adrien bowed, his hair falling over his face.

“Thanks, Adrien...HaveAGoodNight!” I replied with a small wave. Stupid!

Adrien merely laughed and waved at me back. I stifle a chuckle with a grin so wide that I just know it looks awkward on my face. We head over to the elevator and wait for the small ding of the door opening before we enter. As the door began to close she could see Adrien enter the back door with the ‘Employees Only’ sign.

As the elevator fully shuts, Alya goes to stand in front of Nino and me with a coy expression.

“Okay, girl, what was all that?”

“All of what?”

Her friend raised her eyebrows unimpressed. “The blushing, stammering, the laughing...Marinette PLEASE tell me-”

“W-What! No Pshh I don’t have a cr-crush on the hotel worker. I-I totally forgot about him already.”

“Out of all people.” Nino pinched the bridge of his glasses.“Listen, Marinette, there’s something about him that’s bothering me. I...I just don’t know what it is yet.”

“Nino,” Alya growled.

“I know, I know, but you can’t tell me that he didn’t seem a little off to you. Like why did it take him so long to come to the front if he was in the back room? We waited for ten minutes!”

“Maybe he was doing something he couldn’t leave?” I suggested.

“For ten minutes?”

“He was doing something...big?”

“Something is going on with him. Something is going on with this hotel. I mean who builds a hotel in the middle of the wood?!? This just screams horror movie. We should leave.”

“Babe chill.” Alya puts an arm on Nino's shoulders. “ We’re lucky to get a nice looking hotel this cheap. As I said, you need some rest. You’ll feel better in the morning I promise.”

“ I’m telling you this place is strange. Why aren’t your reporter instincts going off? We have to leave this place now!”

“And go where, Nino?” I took a breath, forcefully shoving all of my aggravation away from my voice. “Did you forget that all the other hotels we have been to are all way too overpriced? Besides they are too far away from here. It would take us an hour and a half and since it’s raining cats and dogs maybe even longer. I can’t keep driving, Nino.”

“You guys have to trust me on this.”

“Mari’s right, Nino.” Alya agreed. “If you still feel that way in the morning then we’ll leave.”

“Alya!”

But the reporter ignored my cry and continued. “But that is only if you 100 percent that there is something wrong with this place and believe me when I say that I know when you are lying.”

The elevator opened to reveal the second floor. Silently, Nino brushed past Alya off the elevator, disappearing down the hallway. Alya turns to me with a hopeful glance.

“Is he going to be ok?” I asked, quietly.

My friend looks down the hallway at her boyfriend and nods. “He’ll be fine Marinette don't worry about it. Ok?”

“Alya-”

“We should hurry. It’s getting late and we still need to get our suitcases from the car.”

We stepped out of the elevator, which quietly closed behind us, and began to search for our room.

208

209

210

211

212

At this point, I said goodnight to Alya as she went inside her room. Through the crack of the door, I could see Nino sitting on the edge of the bed. His headphones and hat discarded on the table. Our eyes meet briefly before the door fully closed.

I didn’t have time to ponder.

213

2….15?

I looked at the space between the last two rooms. It was much wider than all the ones between the doors. Adrien did mention that the hotel was being remodeled...Was this what he meant?

Perhaps it doesn't matter after all. I’m tired.

I inserted my key into the lock and the door opens immediately with a loud click. The door creaks open and I stepped inside my new room.

The white door to their left was slightly open revealing a bathroom. As I looked deeper into the room, I saw a king-sized bed were pressed against the wall. It had a plain black comforter covering it accompanied by red pillows.

In the corner, a long brown desk sat on top of the black carpet. On the desk, a larger poster sat right next to a fruit basket.

The poster, written with colorful marker, read,’ Welcome Princess ฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ).’ in sloppy handwriting. Surrounding the words, knights were scribbled all over the posters. They reminded me of the drawings that my cousin Manon drew me when she was in 3rd grade. I do find it adorable that Adrien tried, but I am curious about when he had time to do this.

I lifted the poster up to my face, but a thud caused me to freeze. Underneath the poster lied a black journal, opened up to a half-full page. The handwriting on the paper was sloppy and all over the place but still legible. It almost seemed...familiar!

I gasped and brought the journal next to the handwriting on the poster. It was a perfect match. I hastily put the journal down and backed away as if it could explode at any given time.

An image of Adrien flashed through her head. The way he was always writing in his journal during their whole conversation upstairs. Now that I thought about it. When he returned he was holding onto his wrist with no journal insight. He must have left it here by accident.

I should probably give it back...It seems important to him...Yes, this would be a great conversation starter. Hey Adrien! I was in my room and I saw your poster. It was cute by the way. I mean you're cute by the way. I mean- anyways you seem to have left your journal in there and- Looked at it, me? Of course, I didn't look at it. Why would you think I would ever do that? Heh...Hehe...

Now that I think about it...Adrien was writing in this thing the whole time. “I wonder...Gah! No Marinette you can’t go into people's private things! It’s disrespectful! But...I do want to get to know him better. A little peek won't hurt.”

I took a step closer.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another and another.

Then another.

Then I went all the way until I was back at the desk where the journal sat. I used my finger and poked the book as if it was a sleeping bear. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened but that didn’t stop me from sighing with relief.

“See nothing to worry about-”

A knock echoed throughout the room leading from the door. Then not long after another one followed. I had everything to worry about at that moment.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! It’s probably Adrien! He’s going to want his journal back.”

An image of a disappointed Adrien flashed in my mind. His lips in a pout and his green eyes absolute heartbroken.

‘I can’t believe you looked Princess,’Adrien would cry. ‘I could never love you now!’

“ Nope! Stop it, Marinette! I need to give to him! I need to…Okay, Mari, you can give it to him tomorrow morning. You’re only allowed to get a quick peek and that's it, deal? Deal! Okay, here we go!”

I throw open the drawer and laid the journal in before slamming it closed. Deep breath Marinette. Deep breathe. Ok, you're ready. Grab the doorknob and open it in 3...2...1...Now!

The door flies open, hitting the back of the wall to reveal...A confused and soaking Alya with

My luggage next to her. Alya raised an eyebrow. “Well, not the strangest thing I seen you do.”

“God, Alya you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, girl, but I did bring you your luggage from the car.” Alya motioned to my bright pink suitcase. “Where's the, ‘Oh Alya thank you for going back outside in that treacherous rain to save my clothes.’”

I rolled her eyes and stuck my tongue out. “Thanks, Alya.”

“We’ll get there.” Alya winked and gave her a small wave. “See you in the morning, swamp monster.”

Then I closed the door- Wait...Did she call me a swamp monster?

“Oh...Alright then.” Hesitantly, I went inside the bathroom and closed the door. A giant mirror was the first thing that greeted me. Midnight blue hair looked more like a wet dog’s fur. Bluebell eyes had dark circles clinging for dear life underneath them. Smudged makeup from the times I kept rubbing it while I was driving.

“I look horrible.” I groaned loudly, examining every angle of my face. Then it whammed right across my face. Dread filled me as I sat down on top of the toilet lid. I bring a hand up to my mouth and let out a muffled scream. “Adrien...Adrien saw me like this!”

“My chances! My chances are gone just like that! Oh god, he must think I do look like some sort of swamp monster. Someone strike me down now!”

Sadly, again, no one did.

I waited a few seconds before releasing a breath. “It’s only for five nights. What’s the worst that can happen...So many things could happen, Marinette.”

I exited the bathroom and dragged my suitcase onto the floor. I returned to the desk and opened the drawer. Yep, the journal was still there. Taunting me as the seconds passed. I remove the book from the drawer and lay it on the bed.

“Only for tonight,” I reminded myself. “But right now, I need a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm?  
> .. - / ... . . -- ... / .-.. .. -.- . / .-- . / .... .- ...- . / -- --- .-. . / --. ..- . ... - .-.-.- / .-- .... .- - / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. / .-- . / -.. --- ..--.. / -. --- - .... .. -. --. .-.-.- / -. --- - .... .. -. --. ..--.. / ..-. --- .-. / -. --- .-- --..-- / .-- . / -- ..- ... - / .-- .- .. - .-.-.- / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. / .-- . / - . .-.. .-.. / - .... . / --- - .... . .-. ... ..--.. / -. --- / - .... . -.-- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / ..-. .. -. -.. / --- ..- - / --- -. / - .... . .. .-. / --- .-- -. .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / ... .... . / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. --- - / ... .. - / -... -.-- / .- -. -.. / -.. --- / -. --- - .... .. -. --. .-.-.- / .. / .- -- / .- .-- .- .-. . --..-- / - .... .. ... / .. ... / .-- .... -.-- / .. / .- -- / .... --- .--. .. -. --. / .... . .-. / --- - .... . .-. / .... .- .-.. ..-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.- . . .--. / .... . .-. / -.-. .- .-.. -- .-.-.- / .. / .- -- / - .-. ..- ... - .. -. --. / .. -. / -.-- --- ..- / ... ..- --. .- .-. -.-. ..- -... . .-.-.-
> 
> I like to leave hidden messages in the notes and sometimes in the story so be alert. Here’s a easy one to start out with.


	2. Adrien's Journal: New Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets new people! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! I'm so sorry y'all. This chapter was supposed to be released on Christmas but my computer decided to be dumb and long story short I had to rewrite a lot of chapters.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or you just see a mistake don't be afraid to ask and I'll try to answer the best way I can without giving things away!

**I am Adrien Agreste.**

**This year, I am 21 years old.**

**My father is Gabriel Agreste.**

**My mother is Emilie Agreste.**

**I am human….**

Father told me that if I wrote this every day I wouldn’t forget. He was wrong. Somedays, I wake up not knowing who or what I am. I would scream until my throat turned raw or until father tells me to be quiet.

My memory, after the accident, was severely damaged. I lost everything. 

“It’s a miracle that you’re even alive, kid,” The doctor had told me back then. I thought so at first, but as time passed I grew to hate myself more and more.

I couldn’t remember anything from before the accident. Amnesia, the doctor had told me. It would go away with time, but it didn’t. I don’t have amnesia. Amnesia isn’t anything like this. I have something else...I just can’t explain it. Now I have to write everything down just to remember who I am. Do you understand how scary it is to wake up not knowing who you are?

**I am Adrien Agreste.**

But am I? Can I be someone who I have no memory of? Father surely doesn’t think so. To him, Adrien died the same night his mother did. I mean nothing to him. I am nothing to him.

**This year, I am 21 years old.**

I always wanted a birthday party.

**My father is Gabriel Agreste.**

Though I see him as a father, he doesn’t see me as a son. So perhaps I should say, ~~“My father WAS Gabriel Agreste.”~~ A little joke for myself...It wasn't funny.

**My mother is Emilie Agreste.**

She was beautiful. I have been told I look exactly like her. I cannot remember what she looked like so I can’t deny or approve of that claim. I faintly remember her singing to me and a story about a princess, but that is all.

**I am human…**

I am human…

**I am-**

“Adrien,” A voice called to me stiffly. I glanced up briefly to see my father removing his coat from his person and onto the workbench. Everything seemed fine so why was he yelling? Then again, with him, nothing qualifies as ‘fine.’

“Yes, Mr. Agreste, how can I help you?” I replied, keeping my voice as steady as possible. A business tone more than anything. Father always hated me showing too much emotion around him. It’s ‘unbefitting’ he said many times in the past. I was angry at first but I guess that just how life is.

Though, I’m still bitter about most of his rules being one of the things that I remember. I can barely remember my mother, yet-

“Were you even listening to me, child?”  ~~ Father  ~~ Mr. Agreste questioned, the coldness in his voice would make anyone shiver with fear.

“My apologies, sir, I was lost in thought it won’t happen again.”

“Lost in thought?”  ~~ Father  ~~ Mr. Agreste repeated, his gloved hand rubbing his chin. He shook his head and straighten out his posture. “It seems like we have more guests upstairs, Adrien. I advise you to be on your best behavior. I expect a full report when you come back down.”

I couldn’t keep my eyes from widening. “Me? Are you sure about that, sir? Considering what happened with the last guest I thought-”

“Which was something that could’ve been avoided if you had been more careful. You are fragile, Adrien. You got too close and you got burned. You’re lucky I was able to clean up the damage like I always do.”

A heavyweight attached itself to my neck. “You’re right...As always.”

“You sustained some major injuries from our last guest, Adrien. Especially to your head. Don’t be surprised if you can’t retain certain facts worse than before.”

“I’ll be careful, sir.”

Mr. Agreste seemed pleased enough. “You wasted enough time here already. We can't keep our guests waiting. It’s bad for service.”

He turned his back towards me, signaling that he was done with this conservation. I pushed myself off the workbench and wobbled onto my feet.

I was halfway up the stairs when Mr. Agreste called out to me. “Don’t forget to have them sign the book, Adrien. If you forget again then I won’t hesitate-

“Of course, Mr. Agreste,” I said. I’ll probably get in trouble for cutting him off but at the moment I don’t care.

I placed a wide grin on my face and opened the door behind the counter. Just as father said, two people were standing at the front desk. A man and a woman. The man noticed him instantly, his green eyes were cold and calculating. Meanwhile, the woman was rapidly ringing the service bell on the desk, completely oblivious to anything or anyone around her.

The man put his hand on top of hers and muttered. “Someone’s here.”

That seemed to snap the woman back to reality as she looked at me with really...really big blue eyes. Her cheeks turned pink and she moved her hands towards her as if the bell had burned her.

“Oh, I didn’t realize!” She covered her face and looked away.”S-Sorry…”

She’s very animated. I gave her a polite smile and shook my head. “It’s alright, miss...?”

“Oh, my name is-”

Then I got lost in thought. The woman in front of me was...very beautiful. The freckles dotted her cheeks forming constellations. Her eyes sparkled with a burning passion that if anything got in her way she would destroy them. She’s...Oh no, I got distracted.

“It is nice to meet you both.” 

The lady chuckled and nudged her partner’s side. “He’s so adorable! Can we keep him?”

The man rolled his eyes and looked away, but I could still see the small tug on his lip and the fondness in his eyes. It must be nice to...to…

What was I saying again? How did I get here? I could’ve sworn I was talking to Mr. Agreste a few seconds ago. I see that new entries have been put in my journal. They look like my handwriting...Did I put them there?

I’ll read through it later, right now I have to focus. “Welcome to our hotel! How can I help you tonight?”

The lady blinked at him confused about something. Did I say something wrong? I must have because now the man is looking at me funny too.

“Good? Um...Are you okay?” The lady leaned over the desk to look at something at his chest. “...Adrien?

“Yes, I am fine. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long.”

“It’s alright?” The woman tilted her head. The man suddenly seemed very interested in him all of a sudden as his eyes roamed all over my body. I was tempted to look away but Mr. Agreste wouldn’t have like that if he was with me.

Then the man spoke. “Do you perhaps have trouble remembering things?”

  
  


The other gapped at him like he just committed a murder right in front of her. “You can’t just ask people that it’s rude!”

“No, it’s alright,” I lied. Deny. It’s what my father would've done. Don’t show any weakness. “My memory is fine. There is nothing wrong.”

The man hummed quietly. Amusement? “When you came out of the room...What was my wife doing?”

Wife? I’m assuming he means the lady. For some odd reason, my chest feels heavy. 

Focus, Adrien! It’s easy, all I have to do is look back through my journal and-

A hand pinches the top left corner of my journal. “You haven’t stopped writing in that journal ever since you came out here.”

“It has nothing to do with this.”

“Then answer my question, without the book.” Then man’s fully grabbed the book and he yanks it for-

_ 01110011 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100010 01101111 01101111 01101011 00101110 00101110 00101110 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110  _

_ “It’s blank?” Marinette poked the book as if the words would magically appear on them. A shaky line was drawn as if someone got a pen and dragged it across the paper. She flips to the next page pleased when she sees more writing. _

He took my book. He took my book. I let him get my book. Who does he think he is! I can’t remember. When did people get here? Father, make them go away. They’re scaring me.

  
  
  


Who am I? 

  
  


I want my mom. 

  
  


I want to go home... I'm scared.

A hand. Someone is touching me? Why would-

Kind blue eyes met my own. A small smile on her lips. She is sitting on top of the counter, the bell and jar of pens discarded on the floor as if they’ve been knocked over. Suddenly, she pulls me forward, my head rested against her shoulder. 

What was she doing?

Why was she touching me?

Should I do the same?

I guess it doesn’t matter since she pulled back now but her hands are on my shoulders. 

“It’s ok,” she muttered. “I’m sorry. My husband can be...scary at times but once you get to know him he’s a sweetheart.”

“I-”

“We invaded your privacy.”

“I-”

“It that’s unforgivable.”

“Well-”

“If there is anything we could do to make it up to you then please let us know.”

Anything? Then perhaps...No this was stupid. I shouldn’t-

“Well, there is one thing.’

Stupid, what are you thinking Adrien!

The woman smiled. “What is it?”

Stop.

“Well, I tend to remember nicknames more than regular names. For some reason, they just stick more.”

Stop!

“Well, if it’ll help you then we don’t mind at all.”

The man grunted. It was then I realized that the left side of his face is red as if someone slapped it. Weird.

“Chat Noir,” I muttered. The man raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “Because you just...seem like a cat person?”

That and because he looks like the embodiment of misfortune and death.

“Whatever makes this conversation go faster” Chat sighed and shifted his weight to one foot. The other gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. “It’s alright...I suppose.”

In an exaggerated whisper, she said. “That means he liked it.”

“And you...Ladybug!”

The lady blushed and cover her face. “Ladybug? Why?”

“Because ladybugs are cute and sweet. They also bring good luck to anyone nearby and...You helped me calm down so I thought-”

“No, I like it. It’s cute.”

Ladybug smiled, dimples poking her cheeks. But then a series of terrible coughs tore through her throat. Her body convulsing so violently that she almost fell off the counter. Chat immediately dropped his cold exterior and runs to his wife's side, concerned etched onto his face. She lets out ‘I’m fine’ between each cough, the next seemingly worse than the last.

“You always say that, but it’s getting worse. We’re going home.”

“No!” Ladybug leaned her head against his chest, her body slumped. “You always wanted to go to Florida and you worked so hard to get us here. I don’t want to ruin that.”

“You’re more important than this trip. Tomorrow, we are taking the first flight back to London.”

“I said I’m fine! Don’t you trust me?”

“This has nothing to do with trust.”

_ 77 68 61 74 20 61 20 6c 69 61 72 2e 0d 0a  _

I feel like I’m invading on a personal moment.

“But-”

“No, we are not discussing this.”

“You can’t do this!”

Then Chat’s focus turned to me. “You, bellboy-”

“It’s Adrien-”

“Does it look like I care? One room for tonight ONLY.”

“Are you sure?”

Ladybug tugged at his jacket, her blue eyes were watering and her lips were quivering. But he was undeterred. 

“Absolutely.”

“Your room is 214. Enjoy your stay.” I put the keys on the counter

Ladybug got her suitcase and took her key, uncaring that she just rammed her suitcase into her husband. “Take the stairs and you better beat me to the room. We need to talk.”

“You’re overreacting.” 

But she was already in the elevator. With a sigh, Chat gets his suitcase and speed walks towards the stairs.

“Have a nice night!” I called out after him. He merely grumbled.

What an interesting couple.

  
  
  


I forgot to have them sign the book.

  
  
  


**Father would not be pleased.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kv fvb aopur ol zhd bz?"  
> "Uv, ol dhz avv ibzf zahypun ha aol uld npys."  
> "Kv fvb aopur ol mpukz oly pualylzapun?"  
> "P ovwl uva."  
> "Pm...Pm ol kvlz, aolu doha hyl dl nvpun av kv?"  
> "P kvu'a ruvd, iba mvy uvd dl tbza dhpa."  
> "Ol pz slhcpun oly yvvt."  
> "Kvu'a zvbuk ylsplclk fla."  
> These type of chapters are shorter but I do like to hide stuff in them :)  
> "Dof? Zol pz zapss hspcl?"  
> "Mvy uvd."  
> "Dl tbza dhyu oly."  
> "Iba aol vaolyz zhpk..."  
> "P kvu'a jhyl! P jhu'a sla aolt kpl. Uva sprl aopz! Aolf tbza thrl opt ylhspgl aoha ol pz kvpun dyvun aopun."  
> "..."  
> "Fvb'yl uva nvpun av zavw tl?"  
> "P...P aybza fvby qbknltlua."


	3. Morning Plans/ Adrien’s Journal Entry 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡uǝᴉɹp∀ ʇnoqɐ ǝɹoɯ suɐǝl ǝʇʇǝuᴉɹɐW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Its been a while :D I admit there was a brief time where I fell out with writing and this fandom but I know how annoying it is to not having something so Ima push on through. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or you just see a mistake don't be afraid to ask and I'll try to answer the best way I can without giving things away!

“Marinette.”

“Marinette.”

“Marinette!”

“No…” I grumbled, putting a pillow on top of my head. Sadly, it didn’t stop the yelling and pounding on my door. I could’ve sworn that it works all the time in movies.

A small click rang and the door opened, quickly followed by an unimpressed Nino holding the key to MY room in his hand. He then- rudely if I say so myself- came over to my bed and ripped the sheets from around my body exposing me to the harsh cruel reality that is morning.

“Hey! You don’t know if I sleep in my underwear!” I grumbled, tossing my pillow which, despite being in my dominant hand, misses the very large target that is three feet away. Mornings really do ruin everything. “This is harassment. I’m calling the cops.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere and our phones are dead.”

“I’ll run.”

“Marinette, no.”

“Marinette, yes.”

“You can even run far without getting tired.”

“Watch me.”

“ It’ll require you to get out of bed,”

“Shhh!” I brought up my pointer finger in the air. “Important details.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. I pushed myself up so I was sitting, the bed creaking loudly under pressure. I'm not that heavy am I? I should probably focus on Nino. Good idea, Marinette!

“What time is it?” I asked. The bright light that bled through the hotel’s window made the room look like it was glowing. It was beautiful but it's too early for beautiful things. I squinted against the light and pulled the rod, the light slowly vanishing back into darkness. Perfect. Well, at least it was until Nino turned on the lamp it did.

“ It’s 9:03, Marinette.”

“That’s too early for me.”

“It’s not too early if you want breakfast.”

“Not hungry.” Then with all of the comical timing in the entire world, my stomach growled loudly. I feel my cheeks begin to burn from embarrassment as Nino laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world. I threw my last pillow, which, unlike last time, hits my target straight in the face. Redemption!

Nino fixed his glasses with an overexaggerated pout on his face. “Alya is already downstairs. Hurry up and meet us there and we can talk about what we can do today for fun.”

“Ok.”

Last night...Right.

“Nino?” I asked. The boy in question hummed. “Are you and Alya alright? I-I mean she was pretty upset last night and I was hoping you...two…Nevermind! It’s not my business what you two do. After all, I'm not the one who is-”

“It’s alright, Marinette. I...I get it. I'm handling it,”

  
  


And with that Nino left, not bothering to pick up the pillows I threw at him...rude. I rolled out of bed and onto my feet. Rummaging through my suitcase, I tossed out a pair of pink shorts, a white blouse, and black sandals. I didn’t really feel like doing anything special so I just decided to put my hair into a bun which may or may not have taken five redos.

“Looking good, Marinette!” I pointed at myself in the mirror with a cheeky smile. God, I'm such a loser. If Adrien saw me…

…

ADRIEN! I FORGOT ABOUT ADRIEN! OH NO! OH NO! Wait!

The journal stared at me from it’s resting place on the desk. “ I...I should probably return it, but it was getting interesting. Maybe one more night won’t- NO! Stop being selfish Marinette! He needs this journal.”

I grabbed the journal and my room key putting them in my purse to get ready to-

Then what felt like a giant boulder rammed me into me onto the ground. A burning sensation runs through the lower half of my body and my hands from when I tried and failed, to catch myself. Way to go Mari!

“Oh no!” A high pitched voice said. “Are you alright?”

There is a woman, who I promise what was not there before, kneeling in front of me. Her blue eyes were wide with worry. Her hair kind of reminded me of my own except it was a dark blue. Her outfit was simple: a black jacket with a white polo, jean shorts, white ankle socks, and brown shoes. In a weird sense, It looks like we can be sisters.

A hand invaded my vision which I happily accepted. I should probably...Her hand...Her hand is really cold. The woman moved her hand away from mine as quickly as possible when she saw I had my balance back.

“Are you ok?” She asked me,

Crud I must’ve been staring for too long. “Um...Yes! I’m fine. Thank you-”

“Bridgette.”

Hm? That name sounds familiar for some reason. “Marinette.”

“Marinette,” the lady- Bridgette repeated slower. It appears that she has an English accent. “So are you from France?”

“Yes, Paris actually. How did you-”

“You have an accent.”

Wow.

“Oh, I didn’t think it was that noticeable.” 

“It isn’t.”

It went to being quiet. Bridgette stared at me with a blank expression, her eyes attempting to burn into my face. This is getting too uncomfortable. I looked away. What is up with the lady? I need to find an escape.

“Haha...” The laughter even sounded too fake even to me. “Well this was a nice talk, Bridgette, but I’m afraid-”

“Be careful, Marinette.”

“Huh?”

“He got his eyes on you. He is watching from the shadows. Even at this very moment.”

“Who?” What is up with this lady!?! My heart pounds against my chest desperate to break out.

She opened her mouth and coughed violently. A black substance falls down onto her wrist which she quickly covered behind her back. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am fine...I am not supposed to be talking to you, but I couldn’t sit by and watch.”

“Watch?”

“I…” Bridgette took a raspy breath. “ I cannot say much but please, Marinette, you must go now!”

“You’re crazy!”

Suddenly, she moved forward and hands grabbed my shoulders in an iron grip. My shoulder burns under her hands.“Please listen to me!”

“Let me go!”

“Stop being ignorant!”

“Help! Please! Someone!”

“Marinette! Please...”

“Help! Nino! Alya!”

“Marinette…I-”

“Adrien!”

“Princess?” 

I gasped and looked down the hallway. Adrien stood there, a mop in his hand and a bucket in another. Which he dropped the moment he saw how shaken I was. 

“Princess, what happened?”

“There’s a lady and she’s-” The hallway was clear beside Adrien and me. The lady was gone. 

“Lady?” Adrien muttered. “Princess, I know my memory isn’t the best but there is no one here besides your group at the moment.”

“Our...Our group?” I stammered. This has to be a joke right? Did this lady break-in? “Is this a joke?”

“No, I would never joke like that.” 

“But...I...Adrien, are you-”

“Princess, you saw the logbook. No one has been here in months.”

The log…

That’s it. That’s why the name seemed familiar. Bridgette Quantic was written in there, but that was a while back. Maybe it’s just a coincidence. Maybe that wasn’t even her real name.

Adrien’s eyes burrowed and a strange glint crossed over his face. “Wasn’t whose real name?”

Did I say that out loud?

“Yes, you did.”

Crap!

Adrien laughed. His voice reminded me of small bells. “You are funny, princess.”

“Glad I can make you laugh.”

“I’m glad you're here, Princess,” Adrien muttered, covering the bottom of his mouth with his hand.

“Uh...Me-e too! I mean not that I can be here part- wait I’m not trying to say I don’t want to be here. I mean I’m glad that you're here too! Not that you wouldn't be here- I mean you work here so it would make sense but...I give up.”

I guess my brain realized that I went too long without stuttering around Adrien.

“It's alright, Princess.”

“Really, I mean I just thought-”

“You’re cute.”

Wait...what?

“Wait what?” I echoed my thoughts. 

Adrien blinked. “What?”

“What did you just say?”

“What.”

“I asked you what you just said.”

“No, I mean I said what.”

“No before that.”

“It’s alright, Princess.”

“No, after that.”

“What?”

I let out a breath. Maybe I’m just imagining things...at least I thought so until I saw that wide grin on Adrien’s face. 

I let out an exaggerated gasp and crossed my arms. “Jerk!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist Princess, but you still seemed a little tense from that earlier mishap.” Adrien bit his lower lip. “I wanted to help.”

“Oh,” Mission abort! Mission Abort! Mayday! Mayday! Going down! The ship is sinking! Overload! “I-I wasn’t actually mad Adrien! I was joking but it seemed it wasn’t obvious en-enough.”

Adrien looked at her shyly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.“So you’re not mad?”

“N-No! I could never be mad at you! You’re too cute” You had one job, Marinette! One job!

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you long. You seemed like you were heading somewhere before I came.”

“Crap, I forgot about Alya and Nino! They’re going to be so mad.”

“I’m sure they’ll forgive. I guess I’ll leave you alone.”

No! Don’t leave yet! Do something Marinette. Come on, think fast! Think fast!

“How about you come to Paris with me?”

Not that fast!

“I mean breakfast?”

“Uh,” Adrien hummed. “I mean I just finished cleaning and I should have some free time unless a mishap happens.”

“Yes, but?”

Adrien’s fingers comb through his hair. “Mr. Agreste says that the guests are not here to be my friends, so I shouldn’t try to be around them longer than I should.”

“Well, Adrien, it’s ok to break the rules sometimes.”

“Break the rules?” Adrien echoed, confusion evident in his voice. “The last time I broke the rules...I...I-I’m sorry, I lost my train of thought. What were we talking about?”

“Having breakfast with us?”

“I’ll be honored to!”

“I mean I’m glad you said yes but didn’t you just say-”

“You better hurry before breakfast is over. I’ll race you!” Adrien started sprinting down the hallway, giggling like a child.

I blinked. Not quite believing what just happened. “W-Wait!”

[]

Frantically, I turn the corner of the hallway and see the staircase in all its glory. Constantly skipping steps, I moved to the first floor in record time and ran towards the breakfast area to achieve my-

“Uh, girl what are you doing?” Alya asked with a stretched grin. I looked at her in confusion until she pointed to her side. Besides her, Adrien sat there with his stupidly adorable wide grin. He was vibrating in his seat.

Nino just rolled his eyes.

“H-How did you get here so fast?” I asked. All I got in return was a cheeky look from Adrien.

“You should probably go get food,” Nino interjects. 

“Yeah.” 

**Ï̵͔ ̷̭̆d̵̯͗è̵̺c̷̗̈́i̷͇͠d̷̠̃e̴̙͌d̵͇̆ ̷̨͑t̴̗͠o̵̱̚ ̵̗̃h̷̢̃ẻ̴͍a̷̮̓d̶̩̑ ̸̩͋ö̴̹́v̶͇̕e̵̲̓r̵̺̈́ ̸̭͝ť̴͔ŏ̵̞-̴̜̋**

  
  
  


Marinette stumbled, her hand going to her face as she looked back at the group. Alya raised an eyebrow at her friend and shook her head. She waited for Marinette to be out of sight before turning to her next victim.

“So Adrien,” Alya said, a smirk slowly creeping onto her face. “You two seem to get along well.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean?”

“You and Mari.”

A faraway look crossed Adrien's face. His green eyes became foggy as he responded. “Who?”

“Right, I forgot. You and Princess.”

“She’s...She’s something else,” Adrien muttered. 

“Ooh,” Alya leaned against the table with her hands on her face. “Go on.”

“It’s embarrassing…”

“We won’t tell! Right, Nino?”

Nino grumbled and looked away from the other two.

“Well,” Adrien started. “There is something about her that makes me feel...warm inside? I don’t know. I mean, I met many other people before but none of them were able to make me feel like this before. Well maybe one other person, but it was never this intense. I know we just met but there’s just...a connection or something that's pushing me towards her. Fate perhaps? I’m...I’m being weird, my apologies.”

“It sounds like you’re in love with her.” Alya squealed, but Adrien looked confused.

“ In love? This concept was never in any of the books I read. Please Rouge, tell me more about this ‘love’ place.”

Alya did a double-take. “You...You don’t understand what love means?”

“I’m afraid it wasn't anything my father gave to me to learn.”

“Oh...Well...It’s like being someone's best friend but with more...benefits,” she said, making vague hand gestures. 

“What kind of benefits?”

“Like, hand-holding and hugs…kissing.”

“O-Oh!”

“Yeah…”

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed in thought before he nods and confidently states. “Then I am in love with Princess.”

A giant slam shook the other two occupants as Nino stood up, the things on the table knocked over from where his hands landed. “Absolutely not!”

“Nino!” Alya growled. “What are you doing?”

Nino ignored her in favor of Adrien. “Listen, we're leaving this stupid hotel today and until then I don’t want you around Mari.”

“Nino!”

“Carapace,” Adrien sighed. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Well, you did.”

“I’m sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you? I would like you guys to stay so we can get to know each other more.”

“Listen here, pretty boy, I don’t-”

“NINO!” The table quieted as Alya easily took all of the attention. “You’re going to listen to me right now because I am only saying this twice. We’re not leaving this hotel-”

“You’re kidding me-”

“Don’t interrupt me. The reason why we are even on this trip is to celebrate Marinette winning the national competition with her clothing designs. We are here for her. If we leave then it's going to be because Marinette wants to leave.”

“Alya-”

“I trust Marinette’s judgment. It’s time that you start trusting her too.”

“What about my judgment?” Marinette asked, a **̷s̴ ̷s̷h̵e̵ ̶s̸a̴t̵ ̶**

  
  
  


As I sat back down at my table, the dizzy spell ended. Also for some reason, Alya shot Nino a dirty glare which he promptly returned. Crud I should probably change the topic.

“So...Nino, how are you liking the hotel? You mentioned wanting to leave yesterday?”

“Yeah, Nino,” Alya jumped in, her voice tense. “How do you feel about the hotel.”

Nino huffed. “Well, Marinette, I don’t mind staying if you are.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked. “I mean you seemed like you really-”

“It is fine, Mari. I’ll be fine.”

A flood of relief washed through me. Good! Now I have a chance to get to know Adrien more. Who is, for some reason, looks away as he plays with his hair.

“So,” Adrien drawled. “I’m glad you guys are staying! I would like to get to know everyone better.”

“Y-Yeah! You too! I mean me too...hehe.” So close Mari...So close.

“Oh, wait I just remembered,” Adrien said, as he slammed his fist into his hand. “It seems as if I lost my notebook last night?”

Notebook!

“Yeah my notebook, Princess. The one I was writing last night,” Adrien said, once again confirming that I probably should stop saying my thoughts out loud...Again.

“I can’t say that I saw it,” Alya said, with a shrug.

“Me neither. How about you Mari?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, Princess, have you seen it,” Adrien asked me- and god his eyes are so green and innocent. That hopeful glance in his eyes is deadly. I have to give it back, but I really want to finish. Come on Marinette! Do the right thing! What would your maman do if she saw you like this?

Alright.

Alright.

Alright! Alright! Alright!

I’ll give it back and say that I found it on the floor. Yeah...Yeah! That’s a good more Marinette. A solid excuse if I ever saw one. Then everything will be fine-

“Nope! Ha...HAha! Nope! Me? Never heard of it! I don’t even know what a journal is.”

Adrien blinked, a dumbfounded look on his face. “Ok?”

What did I do? WHAT DID I DO! He’s going to be so mad at me! If he finds out he's going to be so mad. He’ll hate me forever and will swear vengeance against my betrayal. Then we can never get married, live happily ever after in a beautiful house, and have two kids! No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. And a hamster! I love hamsters! And then-

“Hey Adrien,” Alya interjected my inner turmoil. “Do you know if there is a working phone nearby? Mine still isn’t turning on for some reason.”

“Yeah now that I think about it, my phone isn’t working either,” I added. “I tried it before I went to bed last night.”

“Ah sorry for the inconvenience,” Adrien said. “But due to the renovations, all of our phones are still down so we don’t have one here at the moment.”

“And the nearest town is miles away,” Nino groaned.

“Correct.”

I raised my finger into the air.“I mean, it's not like we weren’t going out today-”

“Leave?” Adrien gasped, his hands suddenly slamming on the table which caused everyone to jump. A strange glint passed through his eyes before he looked away in guilt. “My bad...I mean you don’t have to leave.”

“Of course we have to,” Alya interjected. “ I mean no offense but there’s nothing here to do.”

Then suddenly, Adrien laughed. “Nothing here to do? You’re kidding right?”

“No?” Alya questioned. 

Adrien blinked. “Did you guys really not read the brochure I left y’all on your table?”

“Y’all?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry ‘You all’ is what I meant to say.” Though it was brief I could’ve sworn I saw his eyes glance at the door behind the front desk.

“No, Nino, and I just took a bath and passed out.”

“Ditto,” I chimed in.

“I mean we had been running around Florida all day looking for hotels,” Nino grumbled.

Adrien beamed. “Then this is perfect! I can show you the wonders of this hotel! I mean...If you want me to. This hotel might look small but it’s bigger than it looks.”

“That’s cool I mean but we still have to go look for a phone-”

“I mean,” Alya interrupts Nino. “He seems really excited. We can just spend an hour or two here then we can go drive around to look for a phone.”

“YES!” Crap was that me. Considering the fact, Alya’s already large grin is expanding on her face, I'm going to say that it was. Adrien looked at her, his green eyes sparkling in amusement.

Adrien stood from the table. “Well then, let me drop off some files to Mr. Agreste and I’ll come and get everyone when I’m done”

Well, since I’m not giving back the journal as if right now I might as well keep learning about my future husband.

-

**Adrien’s Journal Entry 23**

**I am Adrien Agreste.**

**This year, I am 21 years old.**

**My father is Gabriel Agreste.**

**My mother is Emilie Agreste.**

**I am human...**

Today is check out day for Destruction and Creation.

I feel...sad?

No, that’s silly. 

Is it?

Father wanted me to get the guest to sign them out. 

I’ll do it.

No good things last forever.

209.

210.

211.

212.

I'm here.

Sounds of hushed whispers can be heard through the door.

I knock.

They quieted down.

I knocked again a little bit harder.

With the sound of a creaking bed and heavy footsteps, the door opened.

Destruction stared down at me, his green eyes piercing my own, but I refused to be intimidated. 

“Destruction,” I said, keeping my voice from wavering. “It’s time for you to check out.”

The couple glanced at each other briefly. After a second, Creation gave a slow nod to her partner before getting off the bed. Her blue eyes are strangely empty of their usual mirth. “We’re ready.”

They followed me down the hallway down to the elevator. 

My head feels heavy.

I want to turn around and shout at them.

Beg.

Cry like an insolent child.

Stop.

This isn’t your first check out Adrien...And it won’t be your last.

I was too busy writing to notice that Destruction was looking at me. For how long? I wonder.

“I’m sorry?” I apologized. “Did you say something?”

“I asked why we passed the first floor?... Isn’t that where the front desk is?.” Although it was meant to be a question the way he said sounded like a statement.

The elevator dinged before opening up. We have arrived.

I sent them a stiff smile and began walking out of the elevator. “Due to an unfortunate accident, we had to close off the first floor so we could get ready for renovations. We decided to move everything down the basement level for safety reasons. I hope this isn’t too troubling.”

“Listen-”

“No!” Creation interrupted her partner. Her hand reached inside her purse in search of something. She repeated quieter. “No, it is alright.”

“Of course.” 

We continued in silence. 

We’re almost at the desk.

I feel dread.

I don’t want them to go.

No, it doesn’t matter.

It must be done.

Father  will-

“Adrien,” Destruction muttered. His hand gripped my shoulder, strong but not too strong. Although he had a look of sadness on his face, his eyes burned with determination. Perhaps I should be wary?

“Yes?” 

“Listen, you seem like a nice kid. Maybe if we have met somewhere else we could’ve been friends.”

“Friends?” I asked. Someone...Someone would like to be my friend?

“But,” Destruction continued. There is movement behind him. I tried to look over his shoulder but he moved to block my line of sight. “Sadly, we did not. I’m sorry, kid.”

“Now!” Destruction yelled, his grip tightening as he turned me around to see Creation, pulling a sharp object from out of her purse. With little hesitance, she thrust forward with a shout and stabbed her weapon into my abdomen. 

I…

Why?

“Why?” I choked. “What did I ever do to you?”

This has to be a misunderstanding.

They stabbed me.

I was stabbed.

React.

React!

DO SOMETHING!

Destruction released my shoulders with a shaky breath and stood next to his wife. 

They don’t say anything.

They don’t say anything…

THEY DON’T SAYING ANYTHING.

How...How dare they! I never did anything wrong! I’m a good person. I did as I was told and they treated me like garbage? Something they can throw away?

Not again…

No…

Calm down, Adrien.

You are fine.

My legs give out from under me and my fingers dance around my wound.

You are Adrien Agreste. 

This year, you are 21 years old.

Your father is Gabriel Agreste.

Your mother is Emilie Agreste.

You….

You are 

Severely.

**PISSED OFF.**

“Adrien,” A calm voice called from behind me. I don't have to turn around to know that the cold calculating voice belongs to my  father . “Control yourself. They haven’t checked out yet which means they are still our guests. So far your behavior has been unacceptable.”

I lower my head in shame. “Yes, Mr. Agreste...My apologies.”

“I expected better from you.”

“I know, Mr. Agreste”

“Do you even care?”

I paused. “Of course, Mr. Agreste.”

“Then stop wasting time. You have a job to do and I expect you to be at your best.” Father paused. “Also, get up Adrien, a knife wound isn’t that fatal.”

I didn’t reply. 

I didn’t need to.

Father understood.

“Enough of this!” Destruction grabbed the closest thing near him, a small wooden round table, and threw it at us. I can easily avoid it if I move. Father is watching. I cannot disappoint him. I will not-

Oh.

It seemed I was too busy writing that I forgot to move.

This is fine.

I am fine-

Something  **shattered** .

There's a scream.

**01001001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00101110**

-

“What did I just read? It ends there...Is this real?”

” There was a knock on her door and she jumped. “Princess?

Marinette shrieked and closed the journal. “Yes, beautiful? I mean Adrien!”

There was a muffled chuckle from the other side. “Sorry, it took me so long to drop these off. My father wanted to speak to me.”

“That's alright!” Marinette hid the journal under my pillow and stumbled her way to open the door. Adrien gave her an easy-going smile as he pushed his hair behind his ear. 

“Are you ready to go?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wkhb duh vwdblqj."  
> "Jrrg, L zrxog'yh kdwhg lw li vrphwklqj gudvwlf zrxog'yh kdsshqhg wr rxu qhz ylvlwruv."  
> "Olnhzlvh."  
> "Wkh jluo zlwk wkh eoxh hbhv."  
> "Zkdw derxw khu, vlu?"  
> "Khu vploh uhplqgv ph ri brxu prwkhu'v."  
> "..."  
> "Vrphwklqj lv erwkhulqj brx."  
> "Qr, L dp zhoo."  
> "Wkhq zkb duh brx vwloo khuh? Brx duh glvplvvhg."  
> "Ri...Ri frxuvh. L'oo eh rq pb zdb, vlu."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm?  
> 


End file.
